


Do Me The Honor

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: the next adventure [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, adam is a dork but he's a super in love dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: “Shall we sit?” Belle asked as they reached their favorite picnic spot deep in the forest, on the outskirts of the castle estate. She began to bend down, still holding Adam’s hand, but he resisted, nearly pulling her back.“No, no, um, let’s stand,” he said, tripping over his words. He was far more nervous for this moment than he’d anticipated. Lumiére was right, she was going to say yes. So why did it terrify him so much?





	Do Me The Honor

Adam nervously paced the floor, walking back and forth in front of Lumiére, who was clearly far calmer. 

“Master, why are you so worried? Everything will go just perfectly.” 

“Yes, yes, it’s just…” Adam stopped his pacing and looked at Lumiére. He had worry in his eyes, his eyebrows were knitted and he couldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands. “What if she says no?” Lumiére let out a laugh at what he deemed the most ridiculous question he’d ever heard. 

“She is not going to say no, Master,” the butler chuckled. Adam made no reaction to Lumiére, his nerves had taken over his entire focus. 

“Yes well, there is always a  _ small _ chance-”

“Master,” Lumiére stopped him. “Look at my hands, do they look like fire to you?” Adam shook his head. “And look,” Lumiére pointed to the mirror behind Adam. “Do you see horns? Fangs of any kind?” Adam rolled his eyes and turned back to Lumiére.

“Your point?” Lumiére gripped Adam’s shoulders. 

“She  _ love _ s you, my prince! If she didn’t we would not be standing here, two men. You two will be happily married before you know it, Master, I’ve no doubt of this.” Adam’s face calmed slightly; the butler indeed had a point. 

“Fine. But if she  _ does _ say no, it’s your head.”

Lumiére chuckled, “I will take that chance.” The two smiled at each other when Belle finally descended the stairs, turning Adam and taking his breath away all in one look. 

“Hey,” she said as she approached the both of them, a smile on her face. 

“Hi,” was all Adam could let out, nerves suddenly rushing back to him. Lumiére decided it was best if he helped the conversation along.

“And where are you two off to?” He inquired, hoping to bring Adam’s head out of the love-struck clouds. 

“The forest,” he said vaguely, still smiling back at Belle. She chuckled at his response, realizing how strange it probably sounded to Lumiére.

“There’s a picnic spot we have, by the wildflowers,” Belle filled in, turning to the butler. 

Lumiére nodded. “Ah, how lovely! It is a beautiful day, so I am sure you will have a beautiful time,” he replied, nearly winking at Adam but not wanting to risk Belle seeing any sign of a hidden plan. 

“Ready?” Belle asked Adam, who had done nothing but stare at her since she’d arrived. He quickly snapped out of it and blinked back and forth at the pair of them. 

“Yes! Yes, let’s go.” He put a hand around her waist and they swiftly left Lumiére, who chuckled to himself as they left. 

“He’s certainly a mess today,” Plumette whispered, walking up behind Lumiére and also watching the couple leave the castle. 

“Indeed, mon amor, but I am sure this day will be one they will never forget.” 

* * *

“Shall we sit?” Belle asked as they reached their favorite picnic spot deep in the forest, on the outskirts of the castle estate. She began to bend down, still holding Adam’s hand, but he resisted, nearly pulling her back. 

“No, no, um, let’s stand,” he said, tripping over his words. He was far more nervous for this moment than he’d anticipated. Lumiére was right, she was going to say yes. So why did it terrify him so much? 

“But! You’ve brought your outdoor trousers! You’re prepared this time!” Belle let out a laugh. They had a long running joke ever since one of their first dates after the curse was lifted. Belle had lead him through the forest to this special spot surrounded by wildflowers, but when she suggested they sit on the grass, the prince hesitated, claiming he didn’t have the right trousers for the grass. Belle laughed at him. He sat on the grass. She smiled, and he laughed with her. 

“I know,” he chuckled, subconsciously drumming his fingers on his thigh. “But I just want to look at you for a moment.” Belle rolled her eyes and smirked. “Look at you and… and tell you how, how  _ truly _ grateful I am for you.” Belle’s happy demeanor softened to a more serious look. 

Adam took a deep breath, gathering his nerves. “Belle, when you met me I was so sure I’d never be freed. So  _ convinced _ that I was destined to waste away as I was. And by the very chance of fate, you came here. And you changed… everything. You saved me… You saved everyone but, you saved me. A lonely, heartless man who wasn’t- isn’t- worthy of your love.” He paused, looking away, stumbling on his words and trying to gather himself. Belle put a hand on his face, turning him back toward her.

“You are worthy,” she whispered, looking into his eyes and meaning her words so strongly. Adam nodded, still finding it hard to believe, but wanting so desperately to do so. 

“You are my everything, Belle,” Adam began again, regaining his strength from her. “You are my dearest love, and I want nothing more than to make you feel the way you make me feel every time I look at you. I want you to be happier than you ever thought you could be. I love you, Belle, and want to spend the rest of my days only with you.” Adam then let go of her hands, slowly kneeling down and reaching into his pocket for an intricately designed golden box, specially designed by Maurice. Belle smiled, feeling surprise and disbelief and complete and utter joy. “Belle,” Adam said, opening the box and revealing a diamond ring. “Would you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

“Of course I will!” Belle chuckled, holding back tears and not feeling like this moment was real. Adam stood at once, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Belle put her arms around his neck, laughing with joy between kisses. Adam then pulled away, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on Belle’s finger. “It’s beautiful,” Belle smiled, holding her hand out. Adam looked at her fondly, so unbelievably happy. “And Adam, you saved me too. I never thought I’d find someone even close to how wonderful you are. You’re the person I read about in all those romance novels.” They both laughed. “I love you so very much, Adam.” Adam wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close in his embrace. He’d never felt so safe with anyone, so sure with anyone. Belle had her ear to his chest, his heart was beating fast. She squeezed him tighter, so thankful that she’d never have to let him go. 

They stood there in silent embrace, feeling the warmth from each other as their hearts beat as one. Belle eventually pulled away, showing Adam her ring. “Did you hear, I’m getting married,” she joked. Adam took her hand to look closer at the ring as though this was the first time he was seeing it. 

“Oh! Who’s the lucky fellow?” 

“Just this really wonderful man who I had the good fortune of meeting one day.” Adam looked at her and smiled. He then put his arms around her waist and lifted her into his arms, spinning her around while she laughed and held onto his shoulders. 

“I wonder if you know just how lucky he is,” Adam said, still holding her just above the ground.

“I think I have some idea,” Belle grinned, leaning down and kissing him once more. Adam set her on her feet, still holding her waist.

“It’s good you said yes, I told Lumiére that if you said no, I'd have to have him beheaded.” Belle burst out laughing.

“Well, I’m very glad he gets to stay alive!” 

“Yes,” Adam agreed. “We’ll keep him alive for this week, at least.” The couple shared another laugh, delirious with happiness and filled with love. The rest of their day was painted with wide smiles and bubbly laughter. The castle erupted into a festive impromptu ball, with Belle and Adam dancing the night away. Every one of the staff came, and there wasn’t a single sad face among them. It was one of the happiest days the castle had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> their little inside joke :) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354450


End file.
